bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ace Grit the Darkus Hero
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sabator.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 01:34, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Nice to meet you. I see you edited some of my pages. Hi, Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento. Hello , Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento. I would like to thank you for editing some of my charater opages. Hey! Hey, I've noticed you adding things and Editing BMK in my absence. I wanted to thank you, primarily, but alos ask you if you wanted to officially join the staff. It would mean a lot to have a fan help me work on the series. From the edge of Humanity. From the brink of extiction. Heroes will rise. 02:22, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Dude Please stop editing my pages. I'm working on redoing them and fixing grammar stuff along with style and the way that the episodes look, but I don't appreciate you changing it without my permission. From the edge of Humanity. From the brink of extiction. Heroes will rise. 16:59, March 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hi guy! I don't mind you helping with grammar and stuff, it's just that you're chaning the story and certain things that are supposed to remain the wya I have them. Such as Aranaut being taken by Jinx. It's a cool idea, but Sean isn't supposed to lose until a very particular moment in the series. I'm sorry if you unappreciated or anything, but this is still my series and I want it to stay the way I have it. RE: Larger G-Powers I'm fine with Hydranoid having a higher power level, but Sean has to keep Aranaut. Also, I'm working on translating this into Spanish because I think it'll help you understand. Is this good? Estoy bien con Hydranoid tener un mayor nivel de potencia, pero Sean ha de mantenerse Aranaut. RE: Forbitten Linehalt I would prefer if you didn't becuase it's supposed to be a different Linehalt all together. That's why I changed the Battle Brawlers (BMK) so that Alice is on their team. RE: I am not really okay with Sean Losing Aranaut, and I am glad that you changed it. I am willing to allow you to add Team Omega and the Resurrected Villains, but later on. It could fit in with the plot that involves the Kha'rall. If you want to finish your episodes, that's fine but I will edit them for grammar and spelling problems. Along with inconsistant coding. I have a proposition for you. I will let you do whatever you want, but we add it to a "Fanon" section of the series. So, essentially, you could have the story go your way and I could have it go my way but they would be seperate stories (Technically). Or I could give you license to use my characters in yu own series, so that you can do what you wish. To do this, I would add a section on each page labeled "Lukas' Version" and then you could add all the stuff you wanted in there and it wouldn't affect my series. And my friends call me Bry. RE: More Info The only problem I have with that is that Phantom Rider is not a bad guy. He's just like... dark. But he fights for the Knights and Brawlers against the Kha'rall. RE: Maybe not Phantom is a good guy, but he is dark. As in, he is a harsh battler but he is still on the good side. RE: What? No no. He's not the villain, he's just a very powerful Brawler and knows it. Like Anubias' team in Mechtanium Surge. They're not bad guys, they just go over the top in battle. RE: Phantom Rider Wow, you got me. While he is not currently an official member, he is supposed to become one after he helps beat the Kha'rall RE: Kha'rall Grand Prix No, the Kha'rall should not appear in the Grand Prix. Phantom Rider will appear though. I plan to have the Kha'rall appear after the tournement. They will try to take over Interspace, but will be stopped by the Knights, Brawlers, and Phantom. Also, the acronym "TBA" stands for "To Be Announced" or "Unknown Right Now". TBA is not the title of the next episode. Different Teams: 1 - Team Alpha 2 - Team Noah (for "Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights") 3 - Team Omega (for "Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights", in "Teen Titans" are actually called "H.I.V.E. Five") 4 - Team Rocket (Pokémon series only) 5 - Team Aqua (Pokémon series only) 6 - Team Magma (Pokémon series only) 7 - Team Galactic (Pokémon series only) 8 - Team Plasma (Pokémon series only) 9 - Team Flare (Pokémon series only) 10 - Team Skull (Pokémon series only) 11 - Team Tia 12 - Team Anubias 13 - Team Sellon 14 - Team Doom (Shadow Master's new team of chaos) Completing opening and epilogue of episodes of "Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights". Bry completed the opening scene of episode 4, and I completed the epilogue scene of episode 3. This is it, Kha'rall appearing in the epilogue scene of episode 3 "Grand Prix", just in any episode of any season Kha'rall will appear again in this episode "The Invasion of the Kha'rall", the unknown master of the Kha'rall is the powerful lizard man of darkness, his name will appear just if he presents himself first, in the other episode "The Dark Lizard Surge". - Lukas Guida RE: I don't care Look, I didn't like what you were doing with the series, and I tried to tell you but you didn't seem to get it. So, I figured the easiest thing would be to start my own wiki and put the series on there. You are free to do whatever you want on THIS wiki, but I am banning you from MY wiki because I don't want anyone messing with it. I don't know if you understand, because I'm certain that you don't speak English, but I'm at least TRYING. Here's a rough translation of what I just said: Mira, no me gustaba lo que hacías con la la serie, y traté de decirle a usted, pero usted no me parecía para conseguirlo. Por lo tanto, pensé que la cosa más fácil sería empezar mi propio wiki y poner la serie en ese país. Usted es libre de hacer lo que quieras en este wiki, pero te estoy Banning de MI wiki porque yo no quiero que nadie a jugar con él. Que no sé si se entiende, porque estoy seguro de que usted no habla Inglés, pero estoy al menos intentarlo. Licensing the Series Look, I'm giving the series as it is on here to you. You are fre to do whatever you want, I don't care. Just don't change anything on my personal wiki. I don't want to seem rude, or that I don't appreciate what you were trying to do, but I don't really know what else to say. This is the last time that I will reply to you, because I do not want to have to explain this again. RE: Would you like to help us to create "Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights" new episodes? Hey. Im Sorry, but no. I have tons of work to do on my series back at BTFF. Really sorry for that. Who Can you Trust? When Everything, Everything, Everything you touch turns to gold, gold gold. (talk) 18:26, April 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: I had the best idea! Hey!. I had forgatten about BNG. Thanks for reminding me. Anyways, as for the heroes, I totally disagree with the pyros brawler and the name of the Subterra brawler. I do like the Villains though. BTW, why is Masquerade called X Masquerade??? Oh and Arco and Robin, nice idea, just the name Flecha. i like the idea of Bow and Arrow, but i kinda feel like Robin should be called Flech. Also, the team name, that's good. There was going to be a battle tournament in one of the seasons :P. I would actually like to start working on this series again. ~Reo~ Who Can you Trust? When Everything, Everything, Everything you touch turns to gold, gold gold. (talk) 18:33, April 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: I think that the Brywarrior doesn't need the "Ishmael Kadjway" anymore in BMK series. The name of the pyrus braweler seems just so weird and i kinda liked the Bryce Razar guy better. As for the subterra brawler, she is actually based on a real life friend of mine, so yeah. So, Masquerade is a robot? Nice twist. I like the idea. Also, Robin should be just Flech RE: Of course Masquerade is the robot called "X Masquerade". Yes, Madry is a girl. It would actually be a cool twist if X Masquerade was a robat. as for Flecha, i think i will change it to Flech. BTW, I'm planning to add some different dimensions to the series, so maybe Flech and Flecha could be alternate counterpart. P.S. You always forget to sign under the message. Who Can you Trust? When Everything, Everything, Everything you touch turns to gold, gold gold. (talk) 18:31, April 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: I thought that just Ariana and Alexa were girls. You know, the name Flecha sounds like a girl's name :P. Also, there's a twist to Shadow Master. Who Can you Trust? When Everything, Everything, Everything you touch turns to gold, gold gold. (talk) 19:57, April 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Alice is dead in "Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights". Well BNG has nothing to do with BMK. And no spoilers as for the mother of Shun's Daughter. Who Can you Trust? When Everything, Everything, Everything you touch turns to gold, gold gold. (talk) 06:49, April 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: And who is Alexa Kazami's mother? Now if i told you, it wouldn't be a secret, would it. Also, last time I checked Alice was still alive in BMS, so yeah, I don't know where you got that from. Who Can you Trust? When Everything, Everything, Everything you touch turns to gold, gold gold. (talk) RE: The word "Flecha" may be the name for girls, but actually is the boy's name! Looks like you didn't understand. as i said, BNG has nothing to do with BMK. BNG is not somekind of future to BMK. BNG exists in an other Dimensions/Timeline. There's no connection between the two. And Alice isn't dead in the BNG Universe. As For Flecha and Arco, I'm fine with it. Flech is a boy and Arco is a girl. Great! Lol. i used Dimension, Timeline and Universe in the same message. You could be getting confused. Who Can you Trust? When Everything, Everything, Everything you touch turns to gold, gold gold. (talk) 09:57, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh and P.S. I'm changing the Picks of the Characters BNG has nothing to do with BMK at all So, you said that Alice dies in BMK, which is the "real future". Well BMK isn't the real future. It's just a fanon version of what might have happend. Do you even know what fanon means (duh, of course you do, otherwise you wouldn't be here). BMK is just a fanon continium to the canon franchise. and so is BNG, just in a further future. the 2 series have nothing in common. BMK takes on after BMS in an alternate universe, while BNG starts in a further future after BMS. As for Arco and Flecha, i already said, i agree to the names. it's ok. Arco is the girl and Flecha is the boy. Who Can you Trust? When Everything, Everything, Everything you touch turns to gold, gold gold. (talk) 20:21, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Apology Oh, sorry about it. Zilghidorah (talk) 09:12, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Oh dear, Sorry about that. --Zilghidorah (talk) 08:22, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Alright then, Thanks. Zilghidorah (talk) 23:03, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Answer Oh yeah, my image is my Pokemon Character Creator. Zilghidorah (talk) 03:52, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Pokemon Creator Created by me A student friend of Kuroko from Bakugan: New Ages. Zilghidorah (talk) 00:08, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Just putting this out there ... ... You shouldn't be editing other people's characters/Bakugan for any reason. I might not visit here anymore, but that doesn't mean you can go and edit the pages I've created, or anybody else's, for that matter. And from what I've seen, you've edited a lot of other peoples' stuff for no reason whatsoever. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 02:29, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :As for Alpha Hydranoid, just by checking the page's history, I know that that wasn't even your page, and it wasn't called Alpha Hydranoid. Again, you shouldn't be going around editing someone else's page without their permission, whether they're active on this Wiki or not. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 02:32, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I know the people that are Admins/Bureaucrats on here, but I'm not going to get you into trouble. I'm just saying that you're editing pages that you really shouldn't be. If you want characters/Bakugan for your own story, make new pages for them. There's no reason for you to change someone else's pages to match your story. ::For example, with the Dual Hydranoid page, there was no reason for you to edit it. It's not your page, it is Pokemasterss' page, and he had it under a different name. While I understand that you're trying to help, it's rude to change other people's pages on Fanon Wikis like this one, especially since the pages are about our own stories. ::As for Kaede, I never gave her any Bakugan other than that one. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 16:02, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :::It's rude because these pages are for our own individual stories. By changing what is on those pages, it means that you don't care about what the author wants, or what they have in mind. Even if you didn't know who made those pages, you at least know that you didn't create them. I believe that Brywarrior told you about this as well, on your talk page. Also, as for Dual Hydranoid and Alpha Hydranoid, you were the one who renamed those pages. :::The Administrators haven't been on this Wiki in years, so I doubt they'll show up. One of them is still active, I believe, on the regular Bakugan Wiki. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 20:14, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Reply My suggestion was to create a similar articles for your own purposes for good, such as Dual Hydranoid (Lukas) and Alpha Hydranoid (Lukas). This way, it would help differentiate between the two in the separate "lores". Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]] 03:08, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Sure then Alright then, I know about I'm editing them. The Wiki Staffs disables my accounts, so I was alone, so please understand. I'll apologize to you and I'll make my version. Zilghidorah (talk) 08:31, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Sure thing. As you know, I'm replacing "Omega" words on their evolved Bakugan's names to something else. Oh, more thing, I'm adding Vextos Subterra villain named El Serpiente. Zilghidorah (talk) 22:48, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Don't yell like that, I'm knowing Hydranoid sacrificed himself to save the world. Kuroko cries at Hydranoid's death and soon his death will be avenged by Kuroko and later Bolcanon soon evolve into Dextras Bolcanon given by Hydranoid before his death. Zilghidorah (talk) 03:01, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Do you think am I yelling? But I get angry because of Hydranoid returning to Alice Gehabich than Masquerade (her own counterpart, also an identity), because I hate when Hydranoid stays with Alice Gehabich very more that with Masquerade, I HATE! :::I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 22:54, June 6th, 2015 (UTC) A new Second Season Hi Lukas, after I finished Bakugan: New Ages episodes, now I developes the new Bakugan New Ages: Evangelion Invasion, the sequel to New Ages. I'm going to make Sagas which is Galaxia Saga for Bakugan: New Ages and Evangelion Saga for Evangelion Invasion. Zilghidorah (talk) 00:24, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi friend, I don't know your name yet, what's your real name? I was correcting your errors, I was just helping you for that, I'll ask you again, what's your name? I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 22:54, June 5th, 2015 (UTC) :My name is ZilGhidorah, I am a Pokemasterss' reincarnation because of Wiki Staffs blocked my Pokemasterss account. I am so sorry. I like to create a new account.--Zilghidorah (talk) 02:58, June 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure thing Lukas. We working on the new second season of New Ages. --Zilghidorah (talk) 04:26, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Reworked Season 3 The season 3 was good idea Lukas. But there is one problem, Barodius and the others was still imprisoned, so I'll changed into second crossover called Symphogear. I'll name it Bakugan New Ages: Galaxy Gears. --Zilghidorah (talk) 01:04, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :Zil, I'll talk you a thing, nobody will believe it, but I don't believe you'll mix Bakugan with Symphogear, beyond "devil" and "demon" are two bad words, "hell" is also a bad word, I said that each bad word hurts our hearts, but if Barodius and his family escape from the prison easily, I think this will be the end of the world maybe, but maybe the Battle Brawlers (except Alice who is not a Battle Brawler anymore) will brawl against Barodius and his family in case of they escaping from the prison, maybe it will be awesome to do this, for the next season, any season, if it should be the season 4 instead of the season 3, but I know to catch the name "Bakugan New Ages: Barodius' Return", as you mixed Bakugan with Neon Genesis Evangelion for the season 2 of "Bakugan: New Ages". I really don't believe that the season 3 will be with Symphogear in this adventure. :I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 22:52, June 7th, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, okay then, so I reworked the season 3 as Bakugan New Ages: Rise of the Transcendent Evolution. This sound better. --Zilghidorah (talk) 08:18, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Plot Change Hi Lukas, thanks for writing a story of my season 3, but there is major problem, your own character wasn't present on my story, the BakuAges series is actually the another main timeline and your is separate timeline because of two Vestroias. I don't think you shouldn't used your own character to my season 3 due to the distorted incident. --Zilghidorah (talk) 23:43, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Because Because of distortion space according to Worton, the new enemy somehow broking the two timelines which is why Kuroko died. --Zilghidorah (talk) 04:49, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Pokemon Primal and Umbra: The Series I'm very happy to BakuAges series was incredibly finished Lukas. I'm decides to make Pokemon Primal and Umbra The Series just like my Bakugan: New Ages. Zilghidorah (talk) 11:17, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hi, yes I'm also known as Bakukid123456, But...Hey, listen I know your trying to help, but like some people is saying, you need to ask permission. Its cool that you've decided to make a bear form for Barbara and all, and I liked that idea, But you needed to ask me permission, even if I'm not on. But hey...How about we work on a few episodes together, would that be fun? Masquerade doesn't appear in Bakugan Legends so....We need to make a few changes. Keep up the good work~! PokeGonGal307121 (talk) 02:30, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Permission Yes you may have permission to work on it too. - by Pokemon Gon Gallery 307121 I'm NightmareLorelei Nice to meet you! Hi, Lukas. I saw you write on my talk page. I appreciate you for talking to me or atleast, actually I had a great friendship that haven't been cut for 9 years with my 5th best friend (my other had already transfer school) who is also my cousin. Just because one of our male classmate put a prank on us, locking us in a room, I get out from there from hopping out the window and I encouraged her to jump out too and I adsured her that the boys won't see her, they even don't want to see too. But she still won't jump, and after that, my friends in my age and same school, most of them cut off the friendship with me. I only go hang out with Malay friends and the juniors. I was total hurt though, but not much, because I have friends in other countries, in China, and Philipines. Say the truth, you're the third filipino friend of mine now. First in Wattpad, named Audrey, I called her Rin-chan, second is Beo Jongco in Fandom B-daman Wiki, and you Lukas, in Bakugan Fanon Wiki. You can called either Lorelei or Nightmare. If you interested in Wattpad, come and follow me, AmuletLorelei, you can find me in Fandom B-Daman wiki. Not to mentioned, I'm really looking forward to your stories. "Sad about that Miku Izayoi is dead" ? No offense, but what and why you feel sad about? (Just asking) I did see your story. Good just wish that you can also put chat or story parts in it. Good luck! Reply Stories. Each author's stories are considered to be separate and different, so they can use the same characters without stepping on each other's toes. Of course, authors can do crossovers or work on characters from the same story, but this is generally expressed beforehand. Abce2|''Talk '' 21:12, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I don't know what you are asking me. Abce2|''Talk '' 03:00, October 21, 2015 (UTC) My Avatar? (s) My avatar bakugan have many kind, but most favorite is Leonidas or Omage Leonidas. I been playing the game for two or three years since there's nothing to do. Others are Infinity Helios or Fusion Dragonoid. Those two are majorly cool and strong, but I like Helios more, Um... How should I put this? I guess every girl have a crush on their favorite character, right? I totally LOVE Spectra Phantom, I dunnon why but I have this strange feeling about him lately around a year ago. Well similar to how I first knew I like the character, I like Subaru/Samuru from b-daman, I like Hiroto from Inazuma Eleven, and kinda like Rogue in FairyTail. Oh this, she is one of the character from Senki Zesshou Symphogear Series, name Kirika Akatsuki. This is the cover of her character song. I had change many pictures, I might change it again later. Zilghidorah's reincarnation But Lukas, it's me. I'm the reincarnation of Zilghidorah. Don't you remember? :( --Zekons (talk) 06:01, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, I'm am Zilghidorah's descendant. --Zekons (talk) 00:12, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Kaiju Battle Oh right, sorry. Anyway, I updated my Bakugan: Kaiju Battle info. --Zekons (talk) 01:22, February 15, 2016 (UTC) About Razen Hydranoid's form Hello,I was thinking about a humanoid body,the same as Omega Hydranoid's body,but with Razenoid's legs,instead the hands,a hydra heads,and a hydra heads in the shoulders,eight hydra heads (just like Exedra),eight hydra heads in the back,three hydra tails,a hydra head in the chest,a large bat wings,a hydra head under the eight hydra heads. I hope this would help you,I don't know who to made this,but i hope you know how. Power without strategy is nothing. 17:23, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Alexa's Mother (Sorry) Hey! Sorry to disappoint you, but tbh, i have no idea myself. I'm certain i knew back when i was doing stuff around here, but i've been very disconected from this wiki and wikia in general so yeah. I have no idea. I barely understund what you meant with your comment. Have a Great day! '~Reo~' 12:01, June 16, 2017 (UTC) My Series Well, if you're interested in my series, then you can have it. I'm not planning to continue it or doing anything else here or on any other wiki for the most part, so yeah. you can have the series if you want. Have fun! '~Reo~' 21:47, June 23, 2017 (UTC) RE: My Series I don't really care all that much, as long as you make it into something. That has been my only rule when giving away series. You have to make it into a legit thing. Seeing how enthusiastic you are, I'm sure you're gonna do great. So have fun with my series. Change up what you need. I might check on it at some point. Have a great time! '~Reo~' 02:12, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Hey I just wanted to give you a heads up about some things. First off, please be careful when editing others' articles and fan creations. Everyone's separate fanon universe is 100% accurate, so theoretically you should only be editing other user's pages just to fix spelling and grammar issues, at most. Also, many users like to use images of creatures from other media as representation of their Bakugan/character, that doesn't 100% mean it looks exactly like that, it's more of a stand-in, since most users can't design as well as, say, SpinMaster. I also wanted to let you know about some big changes possibly coming here in the near future. I assume you saw the blog I put up on the main wiki, as well as the other two wikis. If you have a thought on it, or questions, please feel free to leave a comment on the blog. There's only a few hours left, though. Also, in the coming future, even if the merge doesn't go through, I'm going to be cleaning up, formatting, and sprucing up this wiki. Expect to see some format changes coming. Since you're one of the most active users here, I'd thought I'd let you know about these things. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk '' 22:50, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Warning Please do not alter ''any fan content that you haven't either, a: created yourself, or b: been given express permission to use. I know there are so content creators who have given you permission to use their creations, could you please list them under this message. Thank you. Abce2|''Talk '' 21:42, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :After reviewing your edits, I see that for the most part, you were trying to help build up the pages. That's fine, I'd just like to ask that you keep the changes to trying to fix grammar, spelling, and style errors. Please do not try and add your own stuff to other's articles without permission, it does not belong there. Abce2|''Talk '' 22:02, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Reply Sorry for delay, I just needed a break from Wiki for a bit. Anyways, yeah, I don't mind you fixing up stuff, but there's a limit to where it kind of crosses over into stepping on people's toes abit. Some pages are just going to have incomplete sections, due to author's abandoning them or other reasons. Abce2|''Talk '' 05:02, August 3, 2017 (UTC) :The thing about Japanese names is that it's different than just correcting spelling or fixing formats. What I'm trying to do is respect the wishes of each author, and to have their pages like they would want it, not adding or subtracting anything (with the exception of removing content that violates policies (offensive material, threats, etc)). These pages honestly don't really need Japanese translations (unless you wish to put Japanese translations on your own work), as they're just English fan-fiction, and not actual work that was published across multiple countries. I hope this has answered your questions. Abce2|''Talk '' 20:46, August 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Yep, Japanese translations are not needed on every page. Just ones where the author wishes to have them. That's more of a standard for the canon Bakugan Wiki. Abce2|''Talk '' 23:40, August 3, 2017 (UTC) :::I do not have a preference on how you do Japanese translations on your creations. Abce2|''Talk '' 03:44, August 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure what you're asking. Are you asking about using other's creations that you have permission for, or are you asking about the Policy dealing with canon Bakugan? Abce2|''Talk '' 20:00, August 5, 2017 (UTC)